


Idiots

by Itszero



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically depends on my mood, Because i freaking love that ship, F/M, Fluffy combined with smut, Friends with benefits into lovers kind of thing, I am not great with puns but i tried, Marichat, Marichat basically, Marinette swears, There will be lots of kissing i promise, adrien is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itszero/pseuds/Itszero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien makes a mistake and breaks both his and Marinette's heart. Rejected by their crushes, Chat Noir and Marinette find a friendship in each other. But that friendship soon turns into a proposition to use each other as rebounds to heal their broken hearts. And then they fall in love. BAAM.<br/>And yes, the characters are aged upto atleast 17 because it will be creepy otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first time writing Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. I love Marichat. That ship is too glorious. Marichat is my life source nowadays. I hope you like the first chapter. I will update it every few days. Your criticism (this word reminds me of cataclysm. I am in too deep) will really be appreciated.

Adrien and Nino were walking home from the movies, Nino babbling on about how the story didn't do the characters justice, when the earth rumbled underneath them. The Parisians, now quite used to what could only be an Akuma attack, immediately ran for cover, Nino among them.  
Adrien, instead, glanced around and on spotting a small alleyway, sprinted there. He took Plagg, his kwami, out of his jacket pocket and yelled, ‘Plagg, transform me!’.  
No one noticed Chat Noir, Paris’ famous superhero and Ladybug’s beloved partner, coming out of the same alley in which Adrien Agreste had just been in.  
Chat Noir took his baton and used it to fling himself over the buildings towards the source of the earthquake.  
He landed right in front of the park.  
Why do most akuma victims attack here?  
He was going to enter when someone caught his tail and pulled him behind.  
Fortunately, being in his suit, he just jumped in the air and turned around with a cat’s grace, swinging his baton only to find a girl screaming and flinching back.  
He stopped just in time, his hand going limp and his mouth slack-jawed.  
‘M-marinette?’  
The girl who was still crouching with her hands on her face, peeked open her one eye to see the black cat standing over her.  
‘Chat noir, are you okay?’  
Seeing that he no longer was going to kill her with his baton, she straightened and immediately started looking him over.  
Chat noir startled and stepped back.  
‘What are you doing, princess?’  
Marinette looked up, seemingly satisfied with her check up.  
Instead of answering, she glared at him and shouted,’You idiot. Can't you understand that there's a minefield there? You-could-have-been-killed’, emphasising each word with a slap on his upper arm.  
Chat noir turned and looked at the ground. Inches away from where his feet had just been was a mound of slightly raised mud in a shape perfectly suiting a landmine.  
He hastily stepped back and asked Marinette,’How did you know this?’  
Marinette looked at him as if it was the most obvious question ever.  
‘The villain’s name is the Mastermine.’  
Chat noir grinned at the name. ‘I love it when they are puns.’  
Marinette returned his grin with a small smile of her own.  
‘What are you doing here, Princess?’  
Marinetter froze at the question and stuttered,’I-i came to- I came with Alya. Yes. I came with Alya. We were just going to the icecream shop round the corner’, she ended the sentence with a high-pitched laugh.  
Chat noir looked at her skeptically.  
‘So why are you running towards the akuma victim?’  
Marinetter looked away.  
‘What are you talking about? I am not going towards the akuma victim.’  
‘But you just were, you were just runn-’  
‘Don't you have a city to save’, she said, finally meeting his eyes.  
‘Well, yes but-’  
‘People are waiting.’  
Chat noir, frustrated, looked at her fake-innocent expression and said sternly,’I am not letting you go so soon, Princess. We are going to talk about this’  
With this, he turned around and ran into the park.  
He didn't notice Marinette sigh behind him.  
***  
Marinette was late. She was so late. They were going to kill her. She had promised that she would deliver the pastries to Madame Petit, one of their most loyal customers, in time. But then the Table Shaker attacked(God, those names). And so here she was, briskly walking with the box in her hands, desperately wishing that she would not fall. And it was almost nighttime. Great.  
My parents would be wondering where I am, she thought grimly.  
She was crossing the street when her feet tripped over nothing and she started to fall with the cake box in her hands. ‘Fuuc-’, she was just saying the word when she felt arms grab her and the cake box (thank god).  
She looked up from the black- clad arms to see the familiar green eyes of her partner, whose face was split by a wide grin.  
‘Ohhh, I didn't know that my Princess swore.’  
‘Chat noir, what are you doing here?’  
Chat noir released her and answered with a smirk,’I couldn't help but save a damsel in distress’.  
She started walking past him and replied,’There's a thin line between flirty and cheesy, kitty.’  
He smiled at her retreating back and followed her.  
‘But a kitty knows how to balance on the line, Princess.’  
‘Believe me, kitty, your claws are all over the place.’  
‘Wouldn't that be amewsing.’  
‘You are terrible’, she replied with a smile and playfully punched his shoulder with one hand while balancing the box on the other. Then suddenly, she yelled,’Oh fuck. The pastries’, and started running again.  
Chat noir followed her easily, put his hand around her waist and used his baton to swing themselves over the building.  
Marinette screamed, almost dropping the box again.  
‘Bad cat. Chat noir, what the hell are you doing?!’  
‘Relax, tell me the address and I will take you there, Princess. You will reach on time.’  
Marinette sighed and after a little hesitation, told him the address.  
***  
Chat noir dropped Marinette to her house, gently jumping onto her balcony and settling her down.  
‘So, Princess, didn't I tell you that you will be feline good about the jumping soon?’  
‘The jumping was bearable. It was the cat puns that killed me’, Marinette remarked with a soft smile. She asked,’Would you like to come inside?’.  
Chat noir put his hand on his chest in a dramatic manner and said,’Woah, this is going way too fast. I thought we were going to wait till the third date.’  
Marinette smirked, wrapped her arms around Chat noir’s neck, leaned in and said,’You were just too good to resist, Chaton.’  
Chat noir’s face heated up and he stepped back, pushing away her arms. He stared at her in wonderment.  
Marinette was flirting with him.  
The same reserved, shy girl who has never spoken as much as a clear sentence around him was flirting with one of Paris’ most terrible flirts.  
Her smirk grew at his blushing and he quickly recovered.  
‘Let's go then, Princess.’  
Opening the latch door, she went inside with him closely following her.  
On jumping down, he landed straight on her bed. They went down the ladder to her room and he finally got a second glimpse of where Marinette lived. It was filled with pink everything- pink wallpaper, pink bed, pink chaise lounge, pink desk and even a pink computer. Despite being interior decorated, it had Mariette’s touch to it and seemed cozy. He had only come here two or three times before as both Chat Noir and Adrien and never had enough time to appreciate it closely.  
Marinette crossed the room and sat in her desk chair with one of her legs tucked beneath the other. Seeing the comfortable position, Chat Noir plopped down on the chaise lounge and keeping his arms behind his head, crossed his legs.  
‘So kitty, why have you been following me?’  
Chat Noir looked at her half- smirk. It looked so odd on her face to Adrien who was used to seeing his classmate with a sombre expression. But at the same time, it suited her and looked eerily familiar to Chat Noir. Where had he seen this smirk?  
‘I told you that I was not letting you go so soon. A cat doesn't break his pawmises, Princess.’  
Instantly, her expression changed. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
She stuttered,’Ah, oh that. I, uh, I was helping… uh… Alya, yes, I was helping Alya with her Ladyblog. Thats why I was running towards the minefield.’  
She cleared her throat and nodded a little too ferociously.  
She looked so cute trying to cover up her lies. He had never considered Marinette before. To be honest, he had never considered anyone except Ladybug. His mind had been and still was fixed on Ladybug. So, he had thought that it would have been a waste of time and unfair to look at another person. But now…  
‘You are a terrible liar’, Chat noir remarked.  
‘No, I am not.’  
‘You are. Noone would ever believe you.’  
Marinette broke into a smile.  
‘Yes, they never do’, she replied in a singsong voice.  
They were smiling at each other, Marinette’s playful smile silently being questioned by Chat Noir’s quizzical one, when his ring beeped.  
‘Well, Princess’, he said getting up,’I should go. This cat’s time is up.’  
She nodded but then, as if remembering something, exclaimed,’Wait! I will be right back.’  
She ran to the trap door and went down the ladder, leaving him alone in the room.  
Chat Noir took this opportunity to poke around. He looked at the fashion designs posted over the walls, pens and drawing pencils scattered across the table, a manniquin at one corner of the room, staring at him with its eyes half hidden under a beret, school books lying all over the floor and finally his eyes rested upon the wall behind the pink computer. He blinked once. Twice.  
Nope. He was not imagining it. It was covered with pictures of him. Him as Adrien. He always thought that she had a crush on him. The stuttering, the blushing, everything pointed to that fact. But he didn't think it was this big. Wow. He should make sure not to give her any false hopes.  
Chat Noir was pondering over this when Marinette returned with a gift box.  
‘My birthday isn't for the next four months, Princess.’  
‘Your birthday is not for the next eight months, idiot.’  
Chat Noir gazed at her with his huge fluorescent eyes narrowed behind his black mask. It was true. Adrien’s birthday was four months later. The birthday Chat had created for himself, so as not to take suspicion towards Adrien was eight months later. But not many people knew that.  
‘How do you know that?’  
‘Uh, Ladyblog?’, Marinette offered an explanation.  
Chat Noir took it willingly. Alya was a good investigator. What he didn't notice was Marinette’s gentle chastisement to herself. It sounded a lot like- ‘ohmygod you are an idiot. Thank god that cat is beyond oblivious’.  
His ring beeped again, signalling his departure. He took the box from her, kissed her on her hand and said,’I will always be at your service, my Princess.’  
Marinette’s cheeks would have heated up if she hadn't been bearing it for years.  
She gently slapped him on his cheek and complained,’Go now, chaton and let me go to bed.’  
He grinned one last time and then he was gone.  
Chat Noir ran atop buildings and houses, increasing his speed with every step, knowing that he would soon be Adrien.  
He reached his window in the nick of time and released his transformation.  
‘Well, that was an unexpected night’, Plagg yawned and automatically moved towards the cheese plate kept on Adrien’s desk.  
Adrien looked out from his window in the direction of Marinette's house. She was so much more than he had thought she was. She was shy, reserved, sweet, and sassy, sarcastic and bold at the same time. He liked her much more now. She had also saved his life. She had quite possibly risked her own life to save his. Only Ladybug had done that before. He owed her for this. Therefore, he could not let her hopes go on. He knew how badly false hope could affect someone. Adrien couldn't have anyone in his heart save Ladybug. Hence, he should do the right thing and let Marinette down easy.  
With a heavy heart, Adrien went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Really? Adrien wanted us to meet up? Usually, it's you who offers.’  
Nino nodded at his girlfriend, glancing sideways to where Adrien and Marinette were currently standing. It was impossible to ignore the aura of awkwardness that was currently radiating from the area. Marinette was blushing and stuttering as usual and even Adrien seemed to be not himself today.  
School had just ended when Adrien had suggested that they go to a café.  
Alya followed his line of sight and sighed contentedly.  
‘Maybe Adrien has finally realised his undying love for Marinette.’  
Nino scoffed,’He should first realise Marinette's undying love for him. How can he not see it?’  
_I mean look at her_ , Nino thought, _she can barely speak a word. Is my best friend that stupid?_  
Granted Nino himself had not seen Marinette's crush on Adrien until he had started dating Alya. But Nino had feelings for Marinette at that point. So no one can blame him for choosing to ignore her affections for another guy.  
Taking pity on perhaps both Marinette and Adrien, Alya grabbed Nino’s hand and moved towards them.  
‘Common, let's put Marinette out of her misery before I get major second-hand embarrassment.’  
***  
Adrien was behaving strange today. Marinette couldn't help but notice that the perpetually calm, easy-going, self-confident model was fidgeting today. Sure, she had seen him act shy before, but downright nervous was not something one usually associated with Adrien Agreste.  
She gathered her courage and asked,‘Ad- Adrien, are y-you alright?’  
He startled.  
‘Yeah, I am alright. Why would you ask that?’  
‘It's just t-that y-you are behaving weird today, not that,you know, you are weird or anything. It's just today…’,she trailed off, already regretting the decision to say anything at all.  
‘Actually, Marinette. I, uh, wanted to talk to you. Alone’, he said the last word while eyeing Nino and Alya.  
Marinette (and for that matter, anyone) didn't think that she could blush more than her usual Adrien-triggered blushing but it turned out that she was wrong. Her face turned the colour of a tomato and she instantly started feeling stuffy.  
_God, it's hot in here._  
‘You…..me? A-alone? Yes, why not?’, she shut her mouth, not trusting herself with more.  
Adrien turned towards Alya and Nino, as they approached and informed them that he and Marinette were going for a walk and would join them in the coffee shop later.  
Alya could barely contain her squeal and even Nino seemed surprised.  
Marinette's heart started hammering against her ribcage.  
_What does he want?_  
When Adrien started walking, it took her a few seconds to make her legs work.  
As she caught up with him, he smiled down at her nervously and her stomach fluttered. She hesitantly smiled back.  
Even though she didn't want to, she couldn't help but daydream about what he might want to talk to her about.  
He stopped a few feet from a plantane tree and took a few deep breaths as if preparing for battle.  
‘Okay, Marinette, I called you here because...uh-’  
_Am I having a heart attack,_ Marinette thought. _Is this what a heart attack feels like? What are the symptoms when a woman has a heart attack?_  
’- I wanted your advice on how to ask Chloe out.’  
Marinette stood perfectly still. Her heart rate slowed down. The slight shaking of her fingers did too.  
_Oh. Okay. Nice. That is a thing that just happened._  
She was pretty sure her face was a blank slate. Even though it would have been rude to look anywhere other than Adrien when they were having a conversation, she averted her eyes to the space above Adrien’s head. She looked at his pretty blonde hair. She had always wanted to touch that hair, knowing somehow that it would be just as smooth and silky as she had imagined it to be. And now, Chloe would be the one touching his hair. Chloe. _Chloe._  
Marinette was pretty sure that she had crossed disbelief, shock, heartbreak and even hysteria, and had gone straight into the realm of calm acceptance.  
‘I like Chloe a lot. I think she's amazing and wonderful and beautiful and bold and she doesn't refuse to back down no matter what-’, Adrien continued but Marinette had long since zoned him out. His voice had become the buzzing of an insect in the background. It felt weird to Marinette that the voice she once thought had felt like angels descending from heaven was now something she couldn't even concentrate on.  
She nodded at regular intervals with a polite smile on her face.  
_I wonder what's for dinner. Oh, I forgot that I had to cut the vegetables. Mom is going to be disappointed. But does that really matter now when the love of your life is in love with the one person you hate? Wow, I am being so dramatic._  
‘Marinette?’, Adrien called.  
She snapped out of her haze.  
‘Yes?’  
‘What do you think I should do to get Chloe to date me?’  
‘I-i think you should tell her. She seems to like you already.’  
‘You really think so?’  
‘I am positive.’  
‘Okay. Thanks, Marinette. I can't tell you how good it feels to tell this to someone. Let's go to the coffee shop. Nino and Alya will be waiting.’  
Marinette had managed to hold it together till then but the thought of seeing other humans suddenly became unbearable. It felt like a dam had broken inside her and she could only do so much before everything flooded.  
Her plastic smile still pasted on, she groaned,’Oh, you know what Adrien? I totally forgot that I had to help my parents in the bakery. They are going to kill me. I better go.’  
Adrien’s smile dropped for a second. Marinette thought he looked unsettled but his smile was back on before she could discern anything for sure.  
‘Okay, Marinette. See you later.’  
After saying her goodbyes, Marinette turned and walked away from Adrien. As soon as she was out of sight, she stopped trying to control the flood. Tears started spilling down her face. She had to put her hand against her mouth to prevent the sobs that were threatening to overcome her.  
Tikki peeked out from within Marinette's little purse.  
‘It will be okay, Marinette’, she reassured her.  
Marinette just nodded and wiped her tears.  
***  
Adrien didn't know how he managed to sit an entire hour with Nino and Alya when he wanted to punch something. Anything. Himself, preferably.  
He had done the right thing. He knew he had. Then, why did he feel so guilty? He hated the restless feeling in his stomach that wanted to make everything right.  
But that's what he had done. Sure, she was hurting now. But she would move on soon enough. He had ripped off a bandaid. It would hurt a lot but it would be better than painfully tugging at it for a long time or letting it become smelly and dirty, lying on your body for days until one day, you find it in your shower drain clogging up all your water or in your bed tangled up with the sheets and you realise that you need to reevaluate your life choices.  
Okay, he was going crazy now.  
But he had done the right thing. Right?  
Unable to handle the guilt, he transformed into Chat Noir.  
Running on the roofs of Paris had always calmed him before. When he had a bad night with his father, when he missed his mother or even when he was just too tired with Adrien’s life, being Chat Noir had always helped him. The wind ruffling through his hair, his feet lightly touching the ground, adrenaline coursing through his body, the general strength and agility that came with being Chat Noir- these were the things to live for.  
He was lost deep in thought, heading towards Notre Dame when he saw a flash of red pass him. He turned his head and confirmed his suspicion.  
_Ladybug? What is she doing here?_ ≥  
He followed her, landing gracefully beside her when she sat down on the roofs of one of the higher buildings.  
‘What are you doing, Chat Noir?’, she asked without looking at him.  
Chat stopped smiling and stared at her. She was looking down at her fingers which sat intertwined on her lap. Her nose was red and her cheeks all blotchy.  
‘Are you okay, my lady?’, asked Chat, his voice laced with concern.  
She straightened, blinked a few times and looked at him.  
‘Yes, Chat. Why would you think so?’  
_Atleast she's smiling now._  
‘You looked upset, my lady. Don't worry. If something troubles you, I will help you.’  
He knelt down dramatically and kissed her hand, hoping to cheer her up.  
While rising back up, he grinned and gave her a wink.  
But she just frowned and said,’Go away, Chat. I don't want to talk right now.’  
Her words left a trickle of hurt in his chest but he quickly stomped it down.  
Sitting down beside her, he continued,’But I am serious. I will do anything my lady wants me to do. After all, she has my heart.’  
She turned her face sideways to look at him.  
‘You shouldn't flirt with people when you don't mean it.’  
‘Oh but I mean it. You stole my heart, Ladybug.’  
‘But you don't even know me’, she replied, shaking her head.  
‘I know the person you are with the mask and I am eager to know the person you are without.’  
She got up suddenly. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was still shaking her head.  
‘No. No. No. You don't really love me. You are just enamoured by this- this costume. This hero that everyone calls me to be. And you know what, Chat Noir? It doesn't even matter. Love is a fucking waste of time. You ultimately end up getting hurt. Chat, I am doing this for you. If you really love me, stop. I am never going to be able to reciprocate those feelings. I am never going to like you back. It's a waste of time.’  
Tears came down her cheeks but she looked on at him with a fierce expression. Then, without another word, she turned, threw her yo-yo and was gone.  
Chat Noir felt as if he was rooted in his place, still staring in the direction where Ladybug had just been, with a slight look of alarm. Slowly, as if it had always been there, his throat started aching with the pressure of tears unshed, his heart felt like it was being carved by a blunt instrument increasing in force as each moment passed by, his breaths coming out in short gasps as he tried not to cry but failed anyway.  
_It's okay, Adrien. It was just a crush. Why are you so heartbroken?_  
But he knew it wasn't just a crush. It had never been just a crush. He had been in love with Ladybug and she had broken his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hi. I don't know what to say. I hope you guys liked it. All criticism are appreciated. I hope you are not disappointed by the lack of puns but this chapter was more Adrienette than Marichat. I will double the number of puns in the next one, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir’s transformation wore off soon after Ladybug left him on the rooftop. In his addled state, he managed to climb off the roof and into a dark alleyway before he changed back into Adrien.  
'That was rough, kid. I am sorry you had to go through that’, a voice remarked.  
Adrien looked down to see Plagg, hovering near his chest.  
Adrien nodded. ‘Thank you, Plagg. I have some cheese for you in my jacket pocket. You can have that.’  
Plagg, sensing his need to be alone, nodded sadly and jumped into his pocket.  
Adrien's heart felt hollow. His cheeks were salty and his eyes dry. He felt empty, completely drained of emotions. He just wanted to go home and lay down on his bed.  
_Maybe I am already on my bed,_ Adrien thought, _and this was just a dream._  
But he knew better than that. The feel of his feet on the ground, the roughness of his collar against his neck and his dry mouth felt too real to be a dream.  
He started walking in the general direction of his house. It was late, the sun had almost completely set. Natalie must have been worrying for him. Not that it mattered now.  
He thought about what happened. Ladybug had rejected him. He had done everything to win her love and she didn't even give him an explanation before bolting out of there.  
_How could she do this,_ he thought as anger set in, _how could she not care about my feelings? She didn't have to return them but she could atleast turn them down in a nicer way._  
He stopped in his tracks as he realized something.  
_But didn't I do the same thing? Oh god, I did the same thing with Marinette. I told myself that I was doing her a favour but I didn't care about her feelings when I lied to her about Chloe. I was so callous._  
In a panic, Adrien yelled for Plagg.  
'What? What happened?’  
'I realized, Plagg, that I did the same thing to Marinette. I broke her heart like Ladybug broke mine. I have to fix this. Oh, she's gonna hate Adrien right now. Maybe she will talk to Chat Noir. Are you ready to transform?’  
'Yes I am. But Adrien, be careful. Dont mess with her feelings. Or yours.’  
Adrien nodded and transformed into Chat Noir. The same power surged through his body like it had a million times before. But this time, he didn't feel any better.  
***  
Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. Had she just done what she thought she had? Chat Noir…  
_Fuck._  
She just put Chat Noir through the same shit that she was going through.  
_No. No. He wasn't even in love with you,_ she reasoned with herself. _Even if he was, now he won't hold onto false hope and maybe be more careful about falling in love. You did the right thing._  
But no matter how much she justified it, she couldn't get rid of the guilt in her stomach.  
Her thoughts were shifting between Chat Noir and Adrien, when a knock sounded on her window.  
It was him. He gestured upwards to the roof and she nodded.  
She hurried to open the skylight and let him in.  
'What are you doing here, Chaton?’, she asked.  
'Marinette, I, uh, was just nearby…I just came here to see how you were doing.’  
She gazed at him. Her eyes shifted from his blonde hair which seemed to shine under her bedroom light, his luminescent green eyes which were filled with concern and finally his lips which were curved in a shy smile. She had seen this expression on her partner a thousand times. It had filled her with certainty in their hardest missions. The certainty that no matter what happens, they were in this together. Maybe Chat Noir had come here to heal his own broken heart or maybe he really just wanted to know how she was doing. Whatever it may be, he had thought of _her._  
She couldn't handle it. It seemed too much. The shitstorm from today. She needed to let it out and let someone know.  
So she decided to tell him. They sat side by side on her bed with their knees touching and the bedsheet crinkling under their collective weight. She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on the wallpaper across the room, and told him about the boy who had her heart.  
She told him everything about Adrien and he told her everything about Ladybug. At one point, they both started crying again. Ordinarily, it would have felt odd to Marinette to cry in front of Chat Noir, but maybe because of all that had happened or maybe because she wasn't crying alone, it felt reassuring. Even though she was the cause of his misery, a part of her found solace in the fact that she wasn't going through this alone.  
It was around ten in the night. Marinette had given the excuse of turning in early to her parents so they wouldn't bother them.  
They had been talking about their respective crushes for what seemed like hours now when Chat Noir said,’I wish I had fallen in love with you instead of Ladybug, Princess. It would have all been so much easier.’  
Marinette smiled at the irony even as guilt rose in her like a tidal wave. She looked at Chat Noir as he gazed back at her. They had shifted closer now, sitting with their backs against the headboard. Their heads were close and their thighs were touching. Her eyes shifted to his lips. They were pinker than usual, their perfect curve accentuating the sharpness of his jaw. They looked familiar somehow. But then, of course they were. They belonged to her partner. She averted her eyes upwards to find him still staring at her. How easy it would be to lean in and kiss him. It wouldn't have to mean anything.  
So she did exactly what she was thinking. She leaned in slowly and put her lips on his. She waited for him to react.  
She only had to wait a second before he moved his mouth against hers.  
The kiss was not something she could describe. It fit everything ever said about a kiss and it fit none of them. It was electrifying and calming at the same time. She felt the nerve endings on her lips burn as he touched her. This was not her first kiss but it sure felt like one.  
Chat Noir put his hands on her cheeks as she put hers around his neck. She touched his beautiful hair, delighted to know that they were as smooth as silk. They both drew each other in. The kiss became more heated with every second, their lips swollen and red, until they broke away to breathe.  
Their heads still close and their noses touching, they panted lightly, breathing the same air.  
As their senses returned to them, they pulled away. Marinette looked down, still breathing faster than usual.  
'I should go’, Chat Noir suggested.  
Marinette nodded.  
’You should’.  
No one moved a muscle.  
Marinette looked up to see Chat Noir looking down. This shy gesture instilled enough confidence in her to say,’I am sorry for kissing you.’  
Chat Noir looked up and shook his head.  
'Don't be sorry, Princess. It felt great. Bast thing of my day’.  
'Did you just say Bast?’  
He grinned and admitted,'She is the Egyptian goddess of-’  
'Cats’, she finished his sentence. ‘This is a new level of low, even for you kitty.’  
They grinned at each other.  
Slowly, Chat Noir got up from the bed. He opened the latch of the skylight and turned towards her.  
'Well, Princess. It was mice meeting you.’  
He climbed onto the terrace. Marinette felt like she was missing something. Something important. Like an itch that had been there the whole day but it felt weird now that it was gone.  
_Adrien! The heartbreak. The pain._  
'Chat Noir, wait!’  
He dropped back down into the room, alert eyes searching everywhere. They finally landed on her.  
'You scared me. I thought you were in trouble.’  
Marinette didn't feel like small talk so she went straight to the point.  
'During that kiss, did you feel anything?’  
He smirked,’Well, I felt a clawt of things, Princess.’  
She wasn't amused. 'But did you feel the heartbreak? The hollowness in our chests that we were talking about. Did you remember about Ladybug?’  
His eyes widened.  
'No, I didn't’, he whispered.  
She nodded.  
'What are you suggesting, Marinette?’  
An idea formed in her head.  
'I think we can move on. From them. Using this.’  
Knitting his eyebrows together, Chat commented,’Using each other, you mean?’  
'In a way, yes. But more like a symbiotic relationship.’  
He put a hand over his chest dramatically.’My princess, ever the romantic.’  
On noticing her glare, Chat straightened up. 'So no emotional relationship?’  
'No. Purely physical. Like rebounds. It would help us forget them.’  
'Okay, yes. It felt….like an escape and we could try it out. Okay.’  
Neither of them knew what to say to each other next so Marinette held up her hand in a handshake.  
Shaking his head, Chat Noir came closer. Grinning, he whispered,’I think we are past that now.’  
***  
Chat Noir could not believe this day. His head could not process all the things that had happened.  
_Ladybug. And then Marinette. Marinette._  
His lips were still tingling with the feel of her kiss. His hair was messed up from her hands running through it and he was pretty sure that his eyes were permanently widened from the sheer shock that a kiss happened.  
He had kissed Marinette.  
The same Marinette that he had rejected earlier today.  
He hadn't planned on kissing Marinette. He hadn't planned on doing anything except checking on her. But as he had looked at her from her window, he had the sudden urge to talk to her, to tell her everything and to have her tell him everything. He needed to console and be consoled.  
Their conversation had eased his conscience and reduced his pain but that kiss was on a whole other level. He didn't remember about Ladybug or his guilt or his father or his life when he kissed Marinette. He could just remember the feel of her lips against his, the way her small hands felt in his hair and the desire to never let go.  
So when Marinette had suggested a physical relationship, he had jumped on it (after joking a little, of course).  
He didn't know where this was heading or what this was but he knew that he wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, god this chapter took me so much time to write because I just kept scraping ideas. Tell me what you think. And I skipped over them talking about Adrien and Ladybug because I didn't think it would be interesting but if you guys want to read that, let me know. I hope you like it


End file.
